Poisoned touch
by ashen snowflake
Summary: All she wanted was to get her mother back. but between her constantly growing sickness, her past, and the organization she went to join in order to get her mother, Fuyuko Hyomu is dealing with far more than she would have ever thought of. pairing ideas welcome for oc x deidara, sasori, zetsu, hidan, kisame, itachi, and others.(just not any old peoples. :P) story is better than sum.
1. who the heck is she?

"_Is this where she is?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't the traps stop her?"_

"_Leader-sama, she got past all of our traps…"_

"_So why didn't you just kill her, Sasori…?"_

"_Well, sir, you see… we couldn't…"_

I suppressed a smile as I listened in on the two men's conversation, still pretending to be unconscious, even though I had woken up even before they had walked in.

The blindfold over my eyes prevented me from seeing anything, but I knew that I was in a dungeon, my wrists and ankles chained to the wall, and the two men standing only a few feet away from me.

If I wanted to, I could more than likely just kill them now, and they would never know what happened to them.

But that was not part of my plan.

So, instead, I dropped my act and sighed, then asked "If you two are done looking at me, then I would appreciate if you would take off the blindfold."

A moment of silence passed, and then the first male's voice told the other "Take it off."

The dark veil dropped, and I blinked my eyes at the sudden rush of dim light.

The two men in front of me looked very odd, one being orange-haired with piercings all over his face in a red-and-black cloak, and the other a red-head with dead eyes wearing a short-sleeved shirt and black ninja pants revealing puppet-like limbs.

The red haired one-Sasori, judging by what "Leader" had called him, - turned to his "Sama", obviously wondering why he'd been told to do that.

"Sasori," the leader said "go back up to the main base, and tell nobody of this yet."

Red-head left the room with a neutral shrug, leaving me and the other guy alone.

Pein's POV

The girl in front of me did not look all that impressive; chocolate-brown hair went down to her shoulders before being pulled back into a low, loose ponytail, grey-blue eyes that seemed to hold no real emotions, and pale skin dotted all over with freckles, and her clothing was standard ninja wear.

The only significant thing about her was the pendant of a snake wrapped around a vial hanging from a dark-purple chain around her neck.

As soon as I was sure that Sasori was gone, I started to ask her questions.

"Who are you?"

"Fuyuko Hyomu."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked"

"How did you avoid our traps and defenses around the base?"

"I didn't avoid them; I went through them."

"How?"

"Did you know that some acids can burn through metal in the blink of an eye?"

I felt my eye start to twitch with annoyance at this girl; the only reason I didn't kill her now is because I had to know how this small girl who could be no older than 19 had gotten past all of our defenses.

But she had only answered that question with another question.

"Why are you here?" I snarled, getting a small gravity-hole warmed up in case she didn't answer correctly.

"I came to join the Akatsuki."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, yeah… kind of a short chapter, but I hoped that you liked it! ^^ I am really excited about posting this, so please review, even if you think it is crappy. Constructive criticism is welcome, but encouraging reviews are even more so. C (:**

**Anyone who reviews gets some metaphorical cookies! XD8**


	2. Wolves? so what?

**Whoop, Whoop! Chapter 2!**

**I am sooo proud of myself for updating so soon! Usually it takes me forever, but I am determined not to screw up this profile after I almost murdered my other profile, which I am rarely on anymore because I am far too afraid of people dissing me…**

**Please enjoy this chapter! ^^**

I stared at the girl in front of me in disbelief, gravity hole forgotten; looking for any sign that she was suicidal.

She wasn't.

Regaining my stature, I asked her "Why do you think I should allow you to?"

"Because I have extraordinary abilities, I have experience killing, and I know that you have one spot open."

Her bluntness was shocking, and she showed no signs of fear towards me.

I found myself saying something along the lines of "We'll see just how strong you are."

I lead her to a room just down the hall from the dungeon entrance, and pushed her in.

Then I went over to the one-way window to watch.

Fuyuko's POV

I looked around the room, and noticed immediately that it was a dark concrete room with multiple cage doors leading into the walls around it.

I heard a creaking sound from my right, and I turned to look.

One of the doors opened, and a savage snarl echoed from its depths.

Out of the dark stepped a monster wolf; its soulless black eyes stared at me, yellow blood-stained teeth grimaced at me as the creature circled me, standing an easy three feet taller than me.

I held its gaze knowing full well that it would take that as a challenge and attack.

Soon enough it leapt at me with a snarl.

I jumped up, landing effortlessly of its back.

Flashing some hand signs, my left hand glowed a sickly purple.

I put it softly on the stunned wolves back, pressed, and it was dead before it landed from its first leap.

Just as I stood up, more doors opened.

From them many more of the grotesque creatures poured, bloodlust shining in their eyes.

I sighed, and cracked my knuckles; it would take more than flesh-poison jutsu to kill all of these.

I began making more hand signs, 58 to be exact, and slammed my closed fist to the ground just as one of the monsters was about to grab my arm in its nasty jaws.

A shockwave pushed out from my fist, sending all the wolves flying. Then a thick, green, black-swirled liquid went in a wave from my body.

A sickening sizzling sound was heard, soon joined with howls and whimpers of pain from the mutts.

When the stuff evaporated, all that was left in the room, apart from eaten-away concrete walls and me, were overly-large bones.

I yawned and stretched, feeling just a tad drained from using "random suicide jutsu."

I turned to where I knew the one-way window was, and asked with a bored expression "Are you quit done?"

A moment passed, and then the door I came in through opened.

Leader walked in, and said to me with an expressionless face "Very impressive."

Pein's POV

_Hoooooollyyyyy friiiiiiick…_

_**A/N**_

**So how did you like it?**

**You can tell me by typing it in the little box at the bottom of the screen and clicking **_**post review.**_

**:3**


	3. introduction and the vial

It has been one day since I came here, and only about five hours since I became an akatsuki.

I was currently waiting in Leader-sama's office for the other members to arrive.

Some of them I had heard about, but I did not know many by name.

After about one minute, the door opened, and in walked a whining albino with purple eyes and a huge scythe, a dude with a face mask and hood, a shark-man, a lollipop, a plant, the notorious Itachi Uchiha, the puppet from before, a blue haired woman, and the psychopath bomber Deidara Iwa.

~~~time skip: 1 hour~~~~~~~

"Well, I think that went fairly well," Leader said sarcastically to me as he escorted me to my new room.

Short story of what happened: after we all introduced ourselves, the albino hidan got his head brutally ripped off by Mr. Hood Kakuzu after he whined for half an hour, konan face palmed too many times to count, the lollypop named Tobi was blown up on several occasions by Deidara, who I must say doesn't look all that bad… Zetsu the human fly trap argued with himself until his white side gave in, Itachi 'hn'ed a lot, kisame the shark man tried to have a conversation with said weasel, and Sasori the puppet looked indifferent.

Oh, and I kind of "accidently" poisoned Hidan's body so that when the jerk (who, by the way, called me multiple inappropriate things) got his head sewn back on, he would immediately be overtaken with excruciating pain for up to three hours, then paralyzed for another five, then he would sleep for two days.

Overall, one of my favorite poison jutsus.

We got to the room, and Leader said "There will be your uniform on the bed, and there is a connecting bathroom to Deidara's room, which is right next to yours."

With that, he left.

I walked in and inspected the room; light blue walls, a one-person bed with black sheets and blanket in the left top corner, a bedside table painted burgundy, the color of partially dried blood, a small dresser in the right corner, and a desk with a chair and lamp all painted the same color as the bedside table.

I LOVED this room!

I walked over to the bed, and picked up the clothing where leader had said it was; fishnet undershirt, black tank top, basic ninja pants, and the cloak.

I went into the bathroom, made sure both doors were locked, and then changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying out different styles of the cloak- all the way unbuttoned, top couple unbuttoned, only the top ones buttoned, and numerous other styles.

Eventually, though, I decided on the single button that would close the cloak over my chest, leaving the top and base of it opened.

I picked up my necklace from the counter, and held it up to my lips.

Closing my eyes, I began chanting "Tel eht krad dnuorrus em. Ekam eht tghil edaf. Tel eht snomed foe ht krad worg litnu nosiop sllif eht ria."

When I opened my eyes, the vial was glowing a deep bluish purple, and the snake had uncoiled from it to wrap around the chain, keeping it together while I took off the vial.

Popping off the top, a breathless voice whispered from its depths _krad sdnuorrus uoy, dlihc._

Ignoring the words that had been put there to frighten off anyone who tried o drink the contents of the vial, I gulped down the foul-tasting liquid.

I popped the cork back in, and replaced it to its rightful spot and allowed the snake to seal back up the now-empty container.

I sat down on my bed, and waited for the effects of the potion to take effect.

Within five minutes, I was coughing up a green-ish white substance which evaporated before it even hit the ground.

A smell like bile filled the room as the last of it left my body.

It was disgusting, but if I didn't take my "medication" every three days… well, I didn't even want to know what would happen if that junk built up enough in my body.

All that my father told me before he disappeared was that I did not want to allow the waste from my jutsus to overcome my system; it would put everyone around me including myself in horrible danger.

A knock sounded on my door as soon as I finished the dry-heaving stage of my cleansing.

"You okay in there, un?" asked somebody who could be none other than Deidara.

"Don't come in!" I croaked, knowing that the next phase would be near-seizure twitching in my arms and legs.

He, of course, ignored my warning, and opened the door I had carelessly forgotten to lock.

"Why were you-"he cut off at the sight of me, the new girl, doubling over in pain as my left arm began spazzing.

He ran over to me, and started flipping out, even though I was too out of it from the pain to figure out what he was saying, other than something about a doctor and Kakuzu.

Wait, DOCTOR?

Just as he picked me up I shrieked "Don't you DARE take me to a doctor!"

He looked at me in irritation, and then sighed "Kakuzu is the doctor here, un."

All the same, I just hissed through the pain as my other arm began its painful dance "There is absolutely nothing a doctor can do for me!"

Despite the agony, I jumped out of Deidara's hold, kicked him out the door, and closed and locked it.

I laid down on my bed, letting the rest of the medication work its way through for the last stage after the twitching; sleep.

**Deidara's POV**

I stormed to Leader's office, not even bothering to knock.

"Well, well… Deidara. I was just about to summon you," he said with a hint of deadly annoyance in his voice.

I normally would have cringed, but I was flipping out; whenever any of my fellow akatsuki members got sick, then I was always paranoid about the worst, considering what happened to my mother and father…

"Something is wrong with the new girl, Leader-sama," I told him. "I walked into her room because I heard some coughing, and she was on her bed, twitching. When I tried to help, she screamed at me that there was nothing a doctor could do for her, even after I explained that our doctor is Kakuzu-san."

Leader forgot what he was summoning me for, and got up.

He stormed out of the room, and rushed in a dignified manor to her room.

Opening the door, he froze.

I looked over his shoulder and did the same; lying on the bed was Fuyuko, only her eyes were closed, her skin was a pasty white, her hair had turned jet-black… and she was hardly breathing.


	4. regret?

All I could hear were voices; no words, no meaning behind the gibberish, only voices sounding as though they were coming from a far away person layered underneath cotton.

No light, either, but no black as well.

As I became more aware and conscious, however, I could hear the beeping of a machine, maybe a heart monitor?

I registered that the voices were those of Kakuzu and Leader, one being deep and cruel, the other a commanding sound.

I began to be able to get my sense of feel back, and I felt like crap, just like I always did when I took my medication.

Slowly, as not to give myself an enormous headache, I opened my eyes.

I held back a groan of pain at the light that pierced through my pupil, and turned my head while gritting my teeth to distract me from the pain in my eyes.

I was now facing the two, who were looking at and discussing some charts that Kakuzu was holding.

The sounds became clearer, and I was able to make out what they were saying.

"-Anything like this before…" commented Kakuzu, flipping yet another page on the charts.

"Well? Do you think that whatever it is can be fixed?"

"Well, I thin-"

"No." I interrupted them, my voice sounding as though it had been sliced through with shards of obsidian.

They looked over at me, obviously shocked that I had woken up.

Kakuzu looked at his charts, confusion crossing his eyes.

"Let me guess…" I croaked at him "Your charts say I shouldn't have woken up, considering my brain waves."

He looked at me, plenty of annoyance and distrust around in his expression.

Leader, meanwhile, simply watched me carefully.

I stretch my arms, flinching slightly at the pain.

"May I please have a mirror?" I asked, my voice beginning to get its strength back.

Kakuzu wordlessly complied, handing me a small mirror.

Looking into the glass, I grimaced; my new coloration was my absolute least favorite.

Black hair, pasty white skin, and my eyes had turned a deep crimson.

It made me look like a vampire.

I noticed the looks the other two in the room gave me, and sighed "I guess that I should explain why this happened, right?"

They nodded, and Pein sat in one of the chairs.

"Well," I began, "I have had a strange disease from since before I can remember. It is a disease that has both good and bad effects. The good one is that I have a chakra nature nobody else possesses - poison – but the bad side is that whenever I use any jutsu, a strange substance is created within my body as waste from my attacks. Every couple of days, I will have to take the medication locked away in my necklace to rid my body of the hazardous liquid. Father told me before he disappeared about ten years ago that if I did not take the medication on schedule, something very bad would happen. Now, whenever I take the stuff, my color changes. That is why my appearance now is so different."

Leader soaked in the information for a minute, then whispered something to Kakuzu before leaving.

Kakuzu said nothing to me, just went over to the IV drip I had not noticed before, checking something on it before reaching for a small bottle on the counter.

I met his eyes for a split second, and for the first time I saw something in his eyes that wasn't anything close to distrust.

Before he dumped in the contents of that bottle directly into the drip, I was able to process the emotion.

_Regret…? _I thought.

I have no clue what was in the bottle, but what I do know is that everything went black.


	5. blindfolds and chairs

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room with a blindfold on and my feet tied.

Not very pleasant way to wake up from somebody shooting a mysterious liquid into your IV drip, if you ask me.

Anyway, I don't know how long I was in there, but I do know that I always felt the presence of somebody else lurking in the shadows, and that was the thing that kept me from using my true power to escape; it was Leader.

He said nothing, just silently walked around me, though he did seem to flicker in and out of existence at times.

Even though that did not seem like it should be happening, I simply dismissed it, as I had seen a lot stranger.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silently walking around me in circles, Leader went in front of me and spoke.

"Why are you not concerned that you are tied up and blindfolded?"

I smiled and said back "because I can protect myself against nearly any enemy. And that includes you, Leader."

Just as I finished, a cough left over from taking my medication racked my body, ripping through my throat with painful force.

Pein's POV

I stared at her as she coughed, her face scrunching up in pain, yet she did not complain or make any sound showing it.

She was tough, but the question was, would she be strong enough to survive my tests with her psyche in tacked?

I reached out and placed my hand on her forehead, taking note of how she flinched at somebody touching her.

I reached into her mind, using the body I was in (The Human path of Pein) ability to reach down into the deepest, darkest corners of her thoughts, memories, and fears.

Finding the area I was looking for, I sent the jutsu into her mind, and she slumped down as she went unconscious.

Now all that was left was to wait for her to wake up again, and see how it affected her.

Fuyuko's POV

I looked around, slightly confused.

One moment I was tied up and in a dark room blindfolded, but now I was in a forest.

Looking more closely, I noticed that this was the forest that I grew up in, judging from the natural chakra signature.

I felt my legs move, taking me in the direction I somehow knew my house was in.

Upon getting there, I was surprised to see that it was how it had been ten years ago when Daddy was still there.

I tried to run to it; I knew what was going to happen, since I instinctively knew that today was "that" day, but I couldn't move my legs.

I heard a rustling come from behind me, and a figure actually went through me!

Upon further inspection, my skin began to crawl.

It was her… it was mommy…

So today was the day of her death and I had a front-row seat to one of the most violent acts I had ever witnessed.

**An**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I will update very soon! School has me in a deadlock, and I can' seem to break it! :`(**

**Review and I won't have Fuyuko come to your house at night and dump you in acid! :D**


	6. The Trials, part 1

I stood there, frozen to the spot that I stood on, being forced to stare unblinking at the scene before me.

I saw me, how I looked like before my disease got so bad I had to take the medicine; albino.

The albino me ran outside and tackled mommy in a huge hug, sending mom staggering back a bit, laughing as she wrapped her arms around the younger me.

The two walked as if they were going to go inside, "my" hand wrapped around mom's hand as far as it would go, and she smiled down at the little girl with a happy face.

Suddenly, mother pushed me to the ground, screaming at me to stay down there until she said it was okay to get up.

The little girl's eyes were filled with terror, but did as mom told her and crouched down with her hands over her head.

I could not pry my eyes away as the cloaked men jumped out of the bushes around the clearing, one going straight through my invisible, intangible body.

They all wore black cloaks and wielded some of the most violent-looking weapons, including a metal club with serrated spikes covering it, an unfairly long lance that was also serrated, and many more evil weapons.

They were so intent on the woman; they failed to notice a certain little girl crawling into the hollow underneath a woodpile.

There the girl, like the current me, had her eyes glued to the scene.

Mother dodged a few of the weapons, before she missed one step and was impaled with a nasty-looking sword through her stomach.

She coughed some blood, and the other men backed off, leaving the one to finish off my mother… the only person who truly cared for me.

He funneled chakra into the blade, and it began to vibrate, making my mother scream in pain.

Suddenly, a flash of white was seen, and the horrible man was thrown to the ground.

The younger me was on top with a kunai, and immediately started stabbing him in the chest with frightening speed.

He was dead with the first stab, as it had hit him squarely in the heart, but she kept on stabbing anyways, all the while shouting wordless rage at his corps, and tears of furry and despair falling like rivers of pain from my eyes.

As soon as she stopped, she ran to mom, kneeling down by her side.

"Mother!" she screamed, clutching onto her now red kimono.

Mommy's hand lifted and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

As the light in her eyes flickered and dimmed, she whispered "Don't worry, sweetie… Mommy will be okay… I'm just going to go away for a while… remember what I have taught you, and stay with Daddy… then I will be back in a few years…"

Her body convulsed, and I screamed at her from my miniature body.

"Don't leave me, Mommy! Don't go away!"

Even as her eyes lost all light and her body went limp I called out to her.

I knew that father would not be home until two days after this happened, but I still felt horrible for what my past self would go through, and what I would go through if I would be made to watch it.

If I could have controlled my body, I would have told myself to run, to go far away, and take the necklace Mommy had given me before with her.

If I could have controlled my body, I would have burned that house to the ground right there, along with everything in it.

If I could have controlled my body, I would have taken myself away, and saved my innocence.

If I could have controlled my body, I would have saved Mommy before.

If I could have controlled my body… I would have cried.

**A/N**

**Yay! Chapter 6! Woot! Please review, because I shall hold the next chapter hostage until I get three reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Warning! The next chapter will contain traumatic events, murder, and some violence. ****)**


	7. The Trials, part 2

**Yeah… nobody was reviewing (accept for ****Lumi yoshinigama****! Thank you! ^.^) so I decided "to hell with it! I'm just going to keep on writing, whether or not anybody reads it!" so here ya go! :3**

I could only stand there completely still and watch as I lay there by my mother, not moving, for the whole time it took for the light to fade into stares.

And still my little self was crying in her sleep after passing out.

The hair on the back of my neck bristled when I heard rustling coming from the edge of the clearing.

There, out of the bushes, stepped a tall man with spiky black hair and equally black eyes, his pale near-white skin making them stand out even more.

"I" snapped awake, and, upon seeing Father, raced to him and sobbed the story out.

His eyes never left Mother's unmoving corpse, the obsidian depths seeming to suck the last bit of essence from her cold, stiff body.

He pushed me aside and quickly walked over to her, falling on his knees.

"D-Daddy…?" the smaller me sniffed, moving towards him with my hand outstretched.

He just knocked my hand away, stood up, and turned to me with grief-stricken eyes.

"You…" he snarled quietly.

"How could you let your mother die like that?!"

I backed away from my enraged father, and stammered out of fear "B-But l-l-look! I-I killed one o-of th-th-them!" and pointed to the gory remains of the man to last lay a blade on her.

His eyes flickered to the body, and then back to me, and then he shouted "Liar! Your mother did that! She wouldn't just stand there and let someone kill her, like you, you wretched little brat!"

He stalked over to me as he said that, and with the last word, hit me across the face with a chakra-infused hand.

I shrieked in pain, holding my broken, bleeding cheek as I fell to the ground, and sobbed "I'm not lying! I swear!"

"LIAR. LIAR! _LIAR!_ _LIAR!" _he roared, each time kicking me as I curled up into a weeping ball.

He then fell to the grounds, and cried more quietly "Liar… she wouldn't die… she couldn't… she, she promised to be here when I came back."

My father's crying and my own faded away; this was the end of the memory, the moment that I passed out.

I found myself in a pitch-black room, and realized that I could control my body again.

So I slumped to the ground, crying.

It had been so real…

I touched my cheek where that hand had slapped me the first time.

My skin was so pale in the last two colors that the akatsuki had seen me in, I doubt that they had seen the disgusting scar taking up half of that cheek.

It was just a large, watery, grotesque chunk of skin, twisted and gnarled from healing back after being ripped away from broken bone and muscles.

No matter how many times I changed colors, that scar had remained, mocking me with my own thoughts of hoping it would vanish when I turned tan next, that it would at least become the same color as the rest of the flesh around it.

But each time, I was reminded of how it was my fault that mother was dead and how cruel and distant Father was after that, never letting me take a break from the intense training he put me through.

I could still remember his disgusted voice when I had broken my leg and pleaded for him to let me take a day off to heal.

"_Do you think the enemy would let you take a break if you broke your leg in battle?! NO! You would go to the medic while your team took over so that you could get a quick fix, and then you would get right back out there!"_

"_B-But Father, it hurts… and it won't heal correctly if I keep on moving!"_

_*Slap!*_

"_HEAL IT YOURSELF WITH YOUR PITIFUL MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, AND GET BACK ON THAT OBSTACLE COURSE!"_

I shivered at the memory, feeling my sanity slipping away from me at the feeling of remembering.

Suddenly, I realized something; this was a test.

Leader wouldn't just torment me when I was a part of the organization!

He had done this to test my strength mentally, forcing me to relive the hardest part of my childhood.

If I was strong in mentality and not easily broken by even the most traumatic of events, then that could make up for my illness!

This realization made me feel just a bit better, but I was still shaking.

So, I began to sing one of my favorite songs very quietly to myself, one that mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep at night, no matter how creepy is was.

"The patient's alone, tearing off petals,  
contaminating the ward, giggling:  
"These are my treasures, all -  
Pretty, aren't they?"

The patient's alone, dancing a dance,  
A balloon swaying from within her lungs  
Even given warmth, her eyes seem to stray,  
Singing of love

Quietly singing, with clean hands  
Hazily granting, with that name  
Even given her cyst, asks chocolate,  
And sweet blood  
An ampoule, hiding light  
A syringe, stuck in a pierced mark  
A biscuit in the serum, drenched  
Look! Right over here!

In a rainy town, demons whisper,  
"Ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
Searching around for what they've lost  
Faint sounds in your sleep, just as you breathe,  
"Rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"  
And they notice not, and they notice not

The patient's alone, gulping down a pill,  
Another good night, lullaby-bye  
But she swallows anxiously, spits it out,  
And is empty again

The patient can't take anything anymore,  
Merely hollow, but do fill her in  
Those dejected eyes of hers alone  
Gaze far away

Drawing abstract art, something aesthetic,  
Her concepts increasingly Montmartre  
There was a tumult in the sterilized room,  
Whitening and paling  
Again she's clapping like pottery,  
And opening her mouth like a harlot  
With the end of her fork stuck in the cake,  
She's stabbing down

In the flower shop, shelter from rain, the owner goes,  
"ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
And he disappears, and he disappears  
"Come, now, where have you hidden?" Just as you breathe,  
"rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"  
And they notice not, and they notice not

Feeling like crying and singing,  
Close your hardened and washed eyes  
Tie everything and throw it in  
Look! Right over here!

How fun! Two hold their stomachs, laughing,  
"ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
As they roll around, as they roll around  
If you notice, the flowers decay black with a  
"rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"  
And they breathe no more, hanging down their heads

In this bitten, leapt-away world, join voices and  
let us laugh, let us laugh, let us laugh,  
Until day breaks, until day breaks  
In the ward where the call sounds, demons whisper,  
"ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
And they notice now!"

(Ward room 305. One of the greatest songs on earth! XD)

I calmed down, the "lullaby" making me happier.

I sat down on the cold, dark floor, and finally began to survey my surroundings.

Black. All black.

Well, that was easy.

Having calmed down a considerable amount, I began to wonder how to get away from this place.

It was obvious that I had been pulled into a deep recess of my mind, and that meant that I must be unconscious.

I could move around in this dark room, now… but I still had to find a way out.

I began to run my hand over the walls, searching for a place that may be different from the rest.

After my efforts came up empty, I started on the floor.

But, still, anything I tried was in vain.

Sitting down, I let out an annoyed huff.

Nothing felt different on the walls or the ceiling!

Hmm… I began to think of how else one could find a way out of their own subconscious.

I tried pinching myself, smacking my cheeks, and jumping up and down, but those didn't work.

_Let's see_… I thought, _Sight is out of the question…touch doesn't work… come on! Think, Fuyuko, think! Okay… this seems like a genjutsu-type illusion, so releasing a large amount of chakra should disband the jutsu._

With that, I began to store up chakra, letting it boil under my skin, and then released it all at once.

The world shivered and fell, shattering like a piece of pottery.

I bolted upright on the medical bed, clutching my chest over my heart and gasping for breath.

After a moment, I registered that it had worked; unfortunately, I must have actually let out a lot of chakra, because the area within three feet of me was charred and corroded.

"Well, look who's awake," came a dark voice from my right.

I turned, seeing Kakuzu, and snarled at him.

He had knocked me unconscious and let leader take me into that room when I was helpless!

He held up his hands in a gesture for me to wait.

"Leader told me to knock you out, so I did."

I still was mad at the guy, but leader had told him to, after all.

Remembering something, I asked "Well, then, why did you look like you regretted the choice to do so?"

He shuddered, as if remembering something he wished to never have to go through again, then answered "When I told Pain-sama about my age, he did the same to me. Made me relive a largely horrifying bit of my life. Nobody should have to deal with that. The only idiot I would ever wish that upon would be Hidan."

_Hmm… Hidan… which one is he again? _I thought.

"Oh! Isn't he the whiny b***?" I asked, my mood swinging from being enraged at Kakuzu to slightly amuse at the memory of the albino's head rolling around on the ground, all the while screaming profanities.

Kakuzu said yes, then handed me a sheet of paper with some stats on it.

"What's this?" I asked, checking out what seemed to be potency ratings on some sort of drug.

"That," he replied, "is the full rundown of your raw chakra."

I looked up at him in shock, confusion playing across my face.

"Why would anybody need this?" I mumbled, reading the section on the fluctuations in my natural signature.

Kakuzu shrugged, and replied "I'm just the 5-hearted medic. Don't ask me. Leader asked."

I frowned when I flipped the page over, finding a whole bunch of spaces that were unfilled.

"What are these?" I asked warily, showing him the incomplete side.

Kakuzu looked at it nonchalantly, returning to whatever he was doing before I woke up at the only desk in the room.

"Your chakra is contaminated, so to speak, so a lot of the readings could not be calculated."

I was about to defend my reason for my chakra being the way it was, but just then, who should choose to stalk in but Leader Pain-in-the-a**.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SH**!**

**I am so sorry, but last night I got 3 hours of sleep, my dad woke me up by barging into my room and yelling "Get up! Now!" not to mention that I have not been able to sleep at all today. =^= but still, here you people go who are still reading this. :3**

**(~^.^)~ Review! ~(^.^~)**


End file.
